


Kaneko Masako - Talent

by Qem



Series: 19 by 19 [11]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Character Study, Competition, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneko isn't pretty, but she is very talented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneko Masako - Talent

#  [Kaneko Masako](http://phnx.dreamwidth.org/11201.html?thread=7105#cmt7105)

Kaneko doesn’t like being a girl. Girls get judged on being pretty, not on talent. Kaneko isn’t very pretty, but she is very talented, and she’d much rather have muscle and brains and the ability to strategize on winning real games like volleyball and igo than waste her time being set up to fail in the world of teenage romance. 

It’s just, she was flattered when that boy saw her solve a puzzle and say that she was strong and dragged her to the Go club. She was much less flattered when it was clear that he was an idiot that didn’t really see her as a girl. Even if she doesn’t like being a girl, that doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want to be recognised as such. Besides, the volleyball team needs her strength if they are to make it to finals.

Hikaru’s idea is nice though, and there’s a part of her that wishes it could come true. Where being a boy or girl didn’t matter - as long as you played strongly in the game, you could represent the team.


End file.
